


Gotham City~Batman

by LoneWolf01



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Comics), The Batman (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Gotham City Police Department, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWolf01/pseuds/LoneWolf01
Summary: How The life of Bruce Wayne All happened including, Helena, Skipping from the sad parts of this story..





	Gotham City~Batman

One Stormy night, Helena a sweet sixteen-year-old Girl was walking down the walkway, when she saw a man in a Black suit he had a hoody Covering an Evil smile, by the time Helena Noticed that Smile, A Man in a Batsuit was their... She Staired up at him.

Unsure whether or not to Thank him, or Run Away she knew she did not have a home to go to here Parents where killed on this Same walkway, She did not even know why she was walking down it..

The Man in the suit then spoke up " Are you Okay Mrs?"

Helena Answered while she was shacking but spoke " Yes I'm Okay, I'm Helena And you are?" She asked

The man in the suit then Answered " You may call me Batman, Do you have a Home Helena?"

Helena looked up at him one more time before speaking up and saying " No I do not have a Home Batman, I was kicked out of the home my parents where renting when they died, all the money is gone, You Saved me on the same WalkWay my parents died on, I Still miss them both.."

Batman looked down at Helena and spoke once again " Well, I can Contact a Friend of my And Ask them if you could be their with them?"

Helena looked up and smiled at then and spoke " Do You really Mean that Sir?"

Batman then spoke again before he left " Yes I do Helena, a Women like you can not stay out in this cold weather."  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The next morning...

Helena Woke up in a bed with her head Thudding Like Crap and a Man Sitting beside the bed..

The Man looked Familiar 

The man Looked at her and smiled and spoke " So You are Finally Awake After you being out for 26 hours, Also Sorry to be so rude, Bruce Wayne... I bet you Met my Friend Batman Already?"

Helena Looked up and was Stunned at what he was saying she then spoke up " Yes, Bruce Sir I have meat that Batman You Speak of, He is Kind Like you.."


End file.
